The present invention relates generally to a culinary device, and more specifically, a fruit squeezer that is operated with a single hand.
It is well-known that juice from citrus fruits, such as lemons, limes and oranges, is used as an ingredient for recipes for sauces, glazes, marinades, salad dressings, custards, and into baking ingredients. The juice is typically squeezed from a sliced portion of the fruit by hand into a bowl or cup or over a fully prepared platter of food.
However, squeezing juice from fruit by hand is often difficult, time-consuming and messy and can result in un-squeezed juice remaining in the fruit.
In addition, squeezing fruit by hand may cause bacteria, germs and dirt particles to contaminate the juice if hands were not properly cleaned.
Further, squeezing a fruit by hand often results in fruit pulp and pits also being squeezed from the fruit and falling into the food or beverage which then requires the additional step of removing these elements from the juice.
Prior art fruit squeezers have attempted to resolve these issues. However, these prior art fruit squeezers often require two hands to manipulate.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a fruit squeezer that squeezes juice from a fruit in a quick, clean manner with the use of only one hand.